james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Woodsprite
The Tree of Souls page clearly states that there is only one Tree of Souls. In addition, both the movie and the game mentions only one Tree, that has fundamental importance to all Na'vi. --Zovits 21:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Well there is no references to that, so everything on that page is basicly bogus more or less. Even if it was in the film a source have to be mentioned, someone might not remember.--[[User:Calles|'Calles']] 01:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Number of Trees Yes, only one "Tree of Souls" is mentioned, but there are obviously other trees of that species. Remember the one that Jake and Neytiri make love under. She called that one the Tree of voices. It is obviously a different tree. And the next morning, several other trees of this type are seen being destroyed by the RDA workforce. Grace even says there were multiple sites like the ones the RDA just destroyed. My point is that the section called "Commentary" in this article needs to be removed. It is speculative in regards to the purpose of the Atokirina', and wrong about there being only one tree. If no one responds to this in 3 days, I'll just get rid of that section.Spartan999 03:47, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : You are mixing up the Tree of Souls and Tree of Voices. There IS only one Tree of Souls in the movie. Jake and Neytiri mate and sleep under Trees of Voices. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Firstly, let me apologize. Above I stated that Jake and Neytiri make love under the Tree of Souls. That was a typo on my part. I meant to type "Voices". My bad. Anyway, the Tree of Souls and the Tree of Voices are still of the same species. They would have the same seed. Before Jake and Neytiri do make love, she catches a falling Atokirina, and others can be seen floating about. The section of "Commentary" implies that there is only one tree of this species. There are, in fact, many trees of that species, they just seem to have given names like people do. And the thing about the seeds being infertile is baseless speculation and makes no sense.Spartan999 21:39, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Anyone?Spartan999 18:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::In the film and in the Survival Guide Atokirina are supposed to come from the "sacred tree". Unfortunately, I can't find anything about what this term refers to. It could be a paraphrase for the willow-like trees, another name for the Tree of Souls or another name for Tree of Voices. Whether the latter two are from the same species can only be assumed. In the script in the Uniltaron scene, Mo'at refers to the Sacred Tree too. But I don't see any obvious meaning in there either: MACRO - MO’AT’S FINGERS unwrap a piece of wood riddled with holes. She catches the end of a glowing purple WORM, and draws it out of the wood. MO'AT (subtitled) - Oh wise worm, eater of the Sacred Tree -- bless this worthy Hunter with a true vision. So I can't give you a definite answer, but I agree that the infertile statement is speculation. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well I vote we just get rid of that section, seeing as how we just don't know. Wikis are not places for speculation to be represented as fact. I would have just gone ahead and erased it, but I don't want to start an edit war.Spartan999 14:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) In response to last edit: It's like you said, we just don't know about this stuff. The article shouldn't be used for thinking in type.Spartan999 01:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Category question I was looking in my Survival Guide and found that the Woodsprite is not listed in the "fauna" section. This article states that the woodsprite is a seed from the sacred tree. Should it be in the "creatures" catagory? Just wanted some input before I edit the page. Skxwang 13:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm also not sure about that. We have pretty much all zooplantae listed in the creatures category. Maybe it would be worth a general discussion if they belong in either category (fauna and creatures) or if a separate category would be more appropriate. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::But is a woodsprite a zooplantae? The ones we have listed as zooplantae are, in fact, plant/animals that exhibit the characteristics of both. I am not sure the woodsprite does. Skxwang 21:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::What else would you call a seed from a tree that can obviously move on its own? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Is it moving on its own or at the will of Eywa? It makes a difference.Skxwang 00:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Depends on what you want to believe. :P Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 12:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I suppose, since it is a seed of the sacred tree and the sacred tree is the direct uplink to Eywa, and since seeds eventually grow into trees, the seed might be considered to have a will of its own. Argh. You're right. It is a creature after all. My curiosity is satisfied. Thanks! :P Skxwang 13:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC)